One and Only One
Lyrics |-|Japanese= 僕らの上にただ空がひとつ 同じ屋根の住人スミビト 白ｼﾗ んだ空に鳥が羽ばたき 永遠の希望を唱ってる 僕に何が出来るだろう？ 君は何を望むだろう？ がむしゃらに未来を耕したいよ 闇には笑顔で光 灯すんだ 夢見たのは誰？ 争いあった記憶を刻んで 戻れない途もあるけど ここから始まる明日の記録は どんな風にも変わるはずさ… きっと 僕に何が出来るだろう？ 君は何を望むだろう？ がむしゃらに未来を耕したいよ 闇には笑顔で光 灯すんだ 夢見たのは誰？ 忘れたのは何故？ 今　そうさ… come on, come on, come on! come on, come on, come on! 答え探しに往くよ come on, come on, come on! come on, come on, come on! もっと　心 見つめてみようよ 瞳メ を見開いて… 誰だって子供で産まれて 誰だって愛されるべきで 認め合う事が出来たなら (Oh) ひとりにひとつの役割があって それぞれが寄り添い合って生きていける 夢見たのは誰？ 忘れたのは何故？ 失くしたのは誰？ 僕らの上にただ空がひとつ 同じ屋根の住人スミビト |-|Romanized= Bokura no ue ni tada sora ga hitotsu onaji yane no sumibito shiranda sora ni tori ga habataki towa no kibou wo utatteru boku ni nani ga dekiru darou kimi wa nani wo nozomu darou gamushara ni mirai wo tagayashitai yo yami ni wa egao de hikaru tomosunda yume mita no wa dare arasoi atta kioku wo kizande modorenai michi mo aru kedo koko kara hajimaru ashita no kiroku wa donna fuu ni mo kawaru hazu sa kitto boku ni nani ga dekiru darou kimi wa nani wo nozomu darou gamushara ni mirai wo tagayashitai yo yami ni wa egao de hikari tomosunda yume mita no wa dare oh wasureta no wa naze oh ima sousa wow come on, come on, come on! come on, come on, come on! kotae sagashi ni yuku yo, oh yeah come on, come on, come on! come on, come on, come on! motto kokoro mitsumete miyou yo oh me wo mihiraite dare datte kodomo de umarete dare datte ai sareru beki de mitomeau koto ga dekita nara (Oh) hitori ni hitotsu no yakuwari ga atte sorezore ga yorisoiatte ikiteyukeru yume mita no wa dare oh wasureta no wa naze oh nakushita no wa dare bokura no ue ni tada sora ga hitotsu onaji yane no sumibito |-|English= Above us is just one sky People living under the same roof The birds flap in the dawning sky Singing about the eternal hope What can I do? What do you wish for? I want to cultivate the future recklessly Light up the dark with a smile Who is the one who dreamed? Cut through the memories of conflicts There’s a road on which you can’t return The archives of tomorrow that start from here on, how will they be changed…surely What can I do? What do you wish for? I want to cultivate the future recklessly Light up the dark with a smile Who is the one who dreamed? Why did they forget? Right now, that’s right come on, come on, come on! come on, come on, come on! I’ll search for the answer come on, come on, come on! come on, come on, come on! Try searching your heart harder Open your eyes wide… Everyone is born as a child, and everyone should be loved If we could accept each other Each person would have a single role, And we could live on closer together Who is the one who dreamed? Why did they forget? Who is the one who lost it? Above us is just one sky People living under the same roof Category:Songs Category:Japanese Songs